Pancakes
by comeonthensexy
Summary: Matt tries to make Mello breakfast... My first fanfic, please read and review


**This is my first fanfic. Like, ever. So bear with me, because it is probably terrible. Please, I beg you, leave constructive criticism. It does not even have to be constructive! Anything to make my writing better...**

**

* * *

**

Early in the morning, Matt crept out of Mello's embrace, not wanting to wake the peaceful looking blonde. It was early, Matt could not sleep, and Mello was cranky when he did not get enough rest.

Mail Jeevas, also known as Matt, stood there for a moment, watching the early morning light ghost over Mihael Keehl's face. He looked strangely child-like when he slept, not the tough, leather-wearing Mafia boss he was when he was awake.

At a loss for what to do, as he was not going back to sleep, Matt wandered the apartment. He was bored. Finally ending up in the kitchen, the redhead acted on a whim, deciding to make breakfast for him and his still sleeping boyfriend.

What would Mello eat? Matt tapped his chin, looking in the cabinets. Eyes landing on a bag of chocolate chips, he gathered all the ingredients for chocolate-chip pancakes, one of the few things Mello would eat and enjoy. Chocolate and bread.

Matt had seen his boyfriend make these before. He poured the chocolate, some flour, baking soda and milk into a bowl, mixing it all together. Then, he put a small pan onto the stove, poured oil into it, turned on the burner, and began pouring the mix.

To the gamer's dismay, the batter did not harden and puff up, as it had when he watched Mello make it. It simply continued spreading out, Matt watching cluelessly, until it reached the edge of the pan.

_What did I do wrong?_

Matt stood there helplessly. He was third in line to be L's successor, and yet here he was, beaten by a lump of dough. Contemplating this for several minutes, he did not notice when smoke began rising from the pan.

_Oh fuck! I burnt it!_

Grabbing a spatula, goggles falling down around his neck, Matt tried to turn it over. He succeeded, but the burnt dough did not end up in the right place. Grabbing several paper towels, trying not to swear too loudly, he wiped the hot batter off his bare chest.

Foolishly, he decided to try again…

This time, the pancake mix did not spread to the edges of the pan this time. Instead, it hardened and began smoking almost immediately. Matt used the paper towels he still had in his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He had no idea what he was doing.

Fishing the burnt, deformed _thing _out of all the cooking oil, Matt ventured to try one more time. Before he could even begin pouring though, he noticed flames gathering on the surface of the oil.

_Goddamnit! What the FUCK?_

Quickly, he picked up the hose attached to the sink and sprayed the pan. The flames shot up and out of the pan, causing Matt to jump back and cuss loudly.

Mello woke up to what sounded a lot like an explosion, and his boyfriend swearing rather colorfully. Slightly worried, he jumped out of bed, and raced to the origin of the sounds.

In the kitchen, Mello found a grease fire contained in a pan, _thank god_, he thought, an overturned bowl of lumpy _pancake batter?_ pancake batter, and his redheaded significant-other crouching behind an overturned chair.

Smothering the fire with another pan, Mello turned to his boyfriend, who was looking at him with huge puppy-dog eyes, his goggles adorably askew, batter in his hair, and chocolate on his nose.

"What the **fuck** did you do Matt?"

"I-I tried to make you pancakes…"

Mello's eye twitched, and Matt cringed, waiting for him to flip out.

Instead, the blonde burst out laughing, threw his arms around Matt and licked the chocolate off his nose.

"You dumbass. Oh god, I love you! Only you could manage to nearly set our apartment on fire doing that. What did you **do**, put gunpowder in them, instead of baking soda?"

"No, I-I sprayed the pan with water…Cause it was on fire. And it exploded…"

"Matty, Matty, Matty. Never try to put out a grease fire out with water. Did you learn your lesson?" He kissed Matt's cheek.

"Yes Mels."

"Also," Mello said, picking up the charred pan lying on the floor, "This is a soup pot. **Not **a frying pan."

"Oh…Sorry."

"**Also**," the blonde said, running a finger through the batter on the floor, "pancakes require eggs." Tasting it, he made a face and added, "And sugar."

Matt grinned, relieved Mello was not mad. "Sorry Mels. I can try again if you want."

"No! Never again. You aren't allowed, unless I'm helping you. Mmkay?"

"Yeah. Agreed."

"Good Matty. Go wash this out of your hair and we'll go out to breakfast."

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked, running his hand through it. "Did I…Oh. Fuck."

He started to get up, heading towards the bathroom to wash the pancake batter and chocolate off of himself. Before he could even take a step, Mello grabbed his waist from behind and began walking with him.

"Were you considering showering without me?"


End file.
